


Peace lies between sheets

by shunziqing



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一夜四次的最后一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace lies between sheets

题目：Peace lies between sheets（感谢开花的潘GN同意我剽窃此句XDDDD）  
衍生：X战警：初级  
配对：Erik/Charles  
等级：NC-17  
警告：shameless SMUT！（注意我都用了大写）  
  
  
  
托Cerebro的福，Charles对思想与身体分离的感觉并不陌生，只不过他不认为Cerebro会带来这种令人愉悦的疲惫感。  
  
Charles全身都软绵绵的，连抬起一根手指的力气都没有了，所以在Erik好心地把他翻了个个以免他在枕头里闷死自己时，也只是模糊地嘟囔了几声。  
  
Erik轻笑道：“先别睡，Charles，我跟你还没完事儿呢……”  
  
 _哦我不同意，我的朋友，我已经被你榨干啦……_  
  
“别太低估你自己，Charles，”Erik轻松地把自己安置在Charles的两腿之间，“我知道你潜力无穷。”他用舌尖描绘着对方因亲吻而红肿的双 唇，直到Charles耐不住诱惑张开嘴把他迎进来。他们交换着懒洋洋粘腻腻的亲吻，事实上，他们全身都粘乎乎的使得床单不舒服地贴在某些部位。  
  
Charles的意识，在Erik脑中，是敞开、温暖的一汪池水，让他可以轻易滑入其中，他的快乐、满足和浓厚的睡意像层层水波一样包围着他。  
  
Erik舔吮着他的下颚，一只手滑向他背后，潜进臀缝中间，Charles柔软而湿润，Erik上一次发泄的证据仍然留在他体内。他逗弄着那入口，将Charles从沉睡边缘拉回来。  
  
 _等等，等等，Erik，你不是真的——_ Charles有些惊慌。  
  
Erik将两根手指探入对方体内，止住了Charles在他脑中的抗议：“别那么自私，Charles，我说了我还没完事。”他在对方腿根蹭了蹭自己仍未消退的勃起，他是射过一次没错，但他似乎是很久前的事了。  
  
Charles投射进Erik脑中的那声呜咽让他格外庆幸自己的能力，因为如果这种声音真的从自己嘴中流出他大概将永远也没办法面对自己。  
  
他捉住Erik的上臂，狠狠攥着： _Erik，我亲爱的朋友，请听我说，有些事确实有其极限——_ 然后Erik按住了他的前列腺。Charles喘息一声，瞪了上方的男人一眼，但是泛着泪光的蓝眼湿润，半点威慑力也无。  
  
“看起来很有希望嘛。”Erik捏了捏Charles又稍微抬头的阴茎，脸上露出某个带些疯狂的笑容。Charles认得那笑容，那通常代表着Erik脑袋里想的无论什么念头Charles都不会很喜欢，而他格外不喜欢现在这个。  
  
他开始有点真的慌神儿了： _不不，等等，不行了不行了Erik不能再来了——嗯……_  
  
过度感知。在过去的几个小时里Charles已经被Erik弄射三次了，他的四肢极度疲惫，但是感官却极敏感，在Erik缓缓地（再次）进入他的时候，那种被放大数倍的快感几乎到了疼痛的边缘。  
  
 _Erik……_  
  
Charles投射在Erik脑中的低哑的呻吟声极其真实，充满恳求和未解的情欲，但那并不是Erik想要的：“来吧，Charles，让我听听你的声音。”他前后摆动腰部，顶弄着他知道会让底下人抓狂的那一点，“你总这样让我听起来像是自说自话的变态。”  
  
 _哈，_ Charles晃了晃脑袋，他的头发被汗湿了贴在脸侧，面色潮红，呼吸急促， _那是因为你就是，混蛋……唔_  
  
Erik吻住他，撬开他紧咬的牙关长驱直入，让对方终于忍不住泄露出难耐的哼哼声。Charles已经完全没力了，他的腿根本夹不住Erik的腰而频频滑落。  
  
“需要帮忙吗，教授？”Erik无辜地问道，下一秒，冰凉光滑的金属就缠上了Charles的脚踝，将他的一条腿往上提去。  
  
突然改变的角度让Charles措手不及，他叫出声，嗓音沙哑而带着颤音，并且鼻音浓重：“Erik！操！如果你拆了床——”  
  
“别担心，亲爱的，我会照原样装回去的。”Erik的声音里少了原有的调戏，多了些急迫。  
  
到最后，Erik发现Charles的呻吟声是他听过最美好的天籁之音。  
  
Charles紧紧攥着他的肩膀，扬起头，在他手中释放了所剩不多的种子。Erik想要把脸埋进Charles的肩颈间，想要咬住那里白皙的皮肤留下印记，想要感受那里蓬勃的脉动，但他无法闭上眼睛，他无法将目光从眼前的景象前移开。  
  
到最后，一切都归为此刻：Charles，颤抖着，躺在他臂弯中；Charles，汗津津的，眨着眼睛，睫毛被泪水黏在一起，眼珠蓝得惊人；Charles，虔诚地，带着气声说：“Erik，my love……”  
  
Erik找到了他的平静。  
  
  
  
  
  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年7月6日。


End file.
